1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a control finger using metal powder injection molding, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a control finger using metal powder injection molding which replaces a casting method in the conventional art with a metal powder injection molding method which is excellent in dimensional accuracy, thereby reducing costs, and improves physical properties by adjusting powder compositions and detailed process conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a manual transmission is an apparatus that is installed between a clutch and a propulsion shaft so as to appropriately change a driving power of an engine in accordance with a driving state variation of vehicles, and includes a transmission manipulation mechanism so that the transmission is operated by the driver's manipulation.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a control finger mounted on a manual transmission. As shown, the manual transmission commonly includes a control mechanism for changing gears and a synchromesh mechanism which is interlocked with the control mechanism, and a control finger 200 is installed to operate a shift rug connected to the synchromesh mechanism. The control finger 200 should be precisely formed and durable (such as strength, wear resistance or the like), because the control finger 200 is consistently used in a rough environment over a long period of time.
Conventionally, the control finger 200 is manufactured by a casting method using nodular graphite cast iron (e.g., Korean Standard FCD450, FCD500, and FCD600). However, multiple additional processes for forming a final shape are required after casting because of the elaborate shape of the control finger 200.
Namely, when the control finger 200 is manufactured by the casting method, dimensional accuracy is deteriorated. Therefore, there is a problem in that product costs are increased due to post-processing which incurs additional process costs and results in additional loss of materials.